Goddess Missing
by caithal97
Summary: What happened after the ending of Goddess Interrupted? Miss Aimee Carter certainly left it up for debate so I decided to continue onward. Beware of Spoilers.
1. Betrayal

**A/N: Ok. Before you continue let me say this . . . THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS. READ GODDESS INTERRUPTED BEFORE THIS TO KEEP YOUR MIND PURE!**

**Now that that's brought up I may continue. Really how many of you threw down the book, Kindle or whatever after that final page? How many of you are annoyed that Goddess Inheritance doesn't come out till October? Yeah I know the feeling. This story is just what I predict will happen and really a way to keep me sane for the seven months. Feel free to read, enjoy and maybe write your own prediction story if you want to throw rocks at me . . .**

**Aimee Carter owns everything I just like to mess with Henry a bit ;)**

**Again don't continue if you haven't read to the very last page.**

_Chapter 1: Betrayal_

"_You did this to yourself," She said. "And your child. Payback's a bitch isn't it?"_

_With that she cracked the stone against the back of my head and my world went black._

That was all that I remembered before the darkness engulfed me. My mind went blank. I started to wonder whether Calliope had killed me. She couldn't do that could she? She certainly shouldn't have been able to harm me either, but I guess I was wrong about that too.

Just like how I was wrong about Ava.

How could she do this to me? How could she manipulate me like that? Work with Calliope and practically destroy me? Then a thought crossed my mind. She wanted to save Nicholas. Suddenly all my anger towards her disappeared. Wouldn't I have done the same if it were Henry in this situation.

Oh Henry . . .

Hadn't I just promised him I'd return to him? Now I had no idea where I was or if I was even alive. And now that I'm . . . _pregnant _there's even more at risk. That was the whole plan anyway. Calliope kills the baby I possibly leave alive but torn useless towards everything. I began to wonder if – when Henry would find out what happened to me. Would he rescue me? Or would he completely shut down like he did with Persephone?

As I started to come to I could feel burning on my wrists. I wanted to rip them away and dunk them into a bucket of water but I found that they were immobile. Soon my vision started to come back and the blurs started to become clearer.

I twisted my head to look at my wrists to see that they were bound by a thick line of gray fog just like the ones that had bound Henry. The burn became almost unbearable and I bit my lip to keep the sobs at bay. Ava had once said that all the pain was in my head and that it would eventually disappear. I wanted to believe her but this seemed very real.

To keep myself from thinking about the pain I looked around my surroundings. I found myself to be in Cronus' lair, against the cavern wall. I was relieved that I was still in the Underworld but I still had no hope as it was. Cronus had me at his mercy and Calliope controlled him. One wrong word and she would have my head on a silver platter.

I looked to my left to see Nicholas. I gasped in surprise. Of course she had him. How else would she have gotten leverage on Ava. He was unconscious his hair falling over his face and his body battered and bloody. I could have sworn he was dead and soon I would be too.

The clacking of heel on the cavern floor brought my attention in front of me. Calliope walked towards me with an evil grin on her face with Ava following behind her. Smug bitch. I wanted to rip her throat out for what she did to me and my baby. I had a tiny sliver of hope that my baby – Henry's baby was strong enough to survive the encounter at Eden. It was tiny though. I glared at her through my pain. She sauntered up to me and grabbed my binds constricting them against my wrist. I let out a scream.

"How does that feel Kate? I'm sure you're not feeling to well right now what with the baby and all. Not to mention your weak, pathetic husband." She tilted her head to the side and smiled sweetly. Anger welled up inside me and I spit in her face. Calliope coiled backwards releasing my binds. She turned her glare back to me.

"You bitch. You'll pay for that." She hissed at me.

"I thought I already payed up my debt." I said teasingly. I know it's probably not smart to taunt her like this but I have nothing left to lose. Her face turned red with anger but before she could say anything else Ava spoke up.

"Please Hera, you said you'd release him if I did this for you. You have Kate now let Nicholas free." She said weakly with fear in her voice. The gray fog loomed closer to the wall waiting for action. Calliope turned to Ava and sighed.

"Very well." She said with a sigh and waved her hand at the fog. Nicholas fell to the ground and slumped there. Ava rushed towards him and dragged him out of site. When they were gone Calliope turned back towards me and smiled darkly.

"Finally it's just the two of us. Company can be such a bother." She rushed forward and grabbed a loose chain and slapped it across my face. I screamed out in agony as the blood dripped down my face. My whole face felt like it was on fire. Combined with my wrists it made me want to curl up in a hole and die. Calliope wrapped the chain around my neck enough to only slightly constrict my air but still hurt me. She smiled again with a twinkle in her eye.

"You know what Kate? I've decided to make a deal with you. Won't that be fun? Do you want to know the conditions?" She said tauntingly. When I didn't answer she continued anyway. "I have decided to let you keep your baby . . . for now. But you will have to behave yourself. This is a privilege not a right. In exchange I want you to give up Henry. You don't deserve to be his. I'm giving you twenty-four hours to decide Kate Winters. Which love shall you choose?" With an evil cackle she left the room.

I reeled in her ultimatum. She wanted me to choose between my two loves. If I choose Henry she'll kill the baby. If I choose the baby I loose the love of my life and he'll fade. Neither of them I liked very much. Tears started streaming down my face and I sobbed. Why couldn't I have let James come with us? Or at least escort Ava and I out of Eden. Now I'm going to loose Henry, my baby and all of humanity.

Suddenly I found myself in a different room.


	2. Cronus' Deal

**A/N: Hello people of fanfiction! Wow. I have to say I'm thoroughly impressed with the response this story had gotten over the past few days. I guess more people are interested in it than I thought would be. Well, here's the next chapter. And please, please, please, don't get made at me! I promise everything will get better . . . eventually.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the lovely Aimee Carter. I own nothing. I just love to play with her characters (Who doesn't?)**

**See you at the bottom!**

Of all times my ability could come in effect now couldn't have been a more perfect time. I was suddenly brought into a place I didn't recognize. The room looked a lot like the throne room in the Underworld . . . only brighter. There was no glass dome in this room. In fact there was no ceiling at all. Above the room was the night sky and the twinkling stars. They seemed brighter here than usual.

The floor was completely made out of a pure white marble and the lone two thrones were of pure gold. One of the thrones was occupied by Walter. The other looked like it had been empty for quite a while.

"Relax brother. We will find her. Hera won't get away with this." Walter said addressing a figure whose back was turned. I instantly recognized him. Henry. A jolt of excitement passed through me just looking at him. I rushed forward and hugged him only to pass through his body and was thrown on the steps under the thrones by the surprise of the lack of impact. I looked back at him and found that I could more easily see his face from here.

Henry was fuming. His jaw was clenched so hard that I could see the muscles straining to keep the position. His face was slightly red and his eyes were wild, on fire with the anger he had bottled up. He looked stressed and exhausted like he hadn't slept in days. This led me to wonder how long I had been out before Calliope had given me my ultimatum.

"No. I want this over now Zeus! She's not going to get away with time. I'm not waiting any longer." Henry said his voice morphing into a dangerous whisper.

He turned away from Walter and started to walk away from the throne where he was sitting. I scrambled to get off the floor and started to follow him when a bright flash lit up the star covered sky and a loud crack of thunder boomed around us shaking the floor around me. I almost lost my balance. Henry suddenly halted but didn't turn around.

"Hold on just a minute Hades. We need to take time to come up with a plan. She has Cronus under her control. If you just barge in there you could be captured or worse. There's no guarantee that Kate is even alive." Walter said his voice booming across the room much like the thunder had. Henry still didn't turn around. He stared ahead at the door and from the angle I was at I could see him tighten his jaw even more than it had been. His voice was so quiet that I could just barely hear him. His voice was like a whisper floating across air.

"Kate's pregnant."

The vision faded and I was back in the cavern next to looming fog. It took me a moment to catch my breath at the force of Henry's knowledge. Ava must have spoken with him immediately after she had gotten back to the Underworld. I sent out a silent prayer of thanks to Ava. Even if I were to die here Henry would know where I was and didn't think I ran off with an Adonis. That was the least I could ask for, that he know that I kept my promise and never betrayed him.

A plan started forming in the depths of my mind. If I could could stay alive long enough for the council to form a plan then maybe all three of us would live. But how could I keep the child and I alive if Calliope only gave me a day to give her my decision. How could I possibly stop her by myself? Now that I am pregnant she has all the power over me. She could easily have me miscarry with a snap of her fingers. Who could stop her?

Then it suddenly hit me.

Cronus can stop her.

I had already convinced him to do my will before so why couldn't I do it again? I vaguely remember a few bits and pieces of Cronus' past with the council. He castrated his father and in turn Walter castrated him after he had consumed (literally) the entire council. Maybe he wanted revenge if I could offer a deal with Cronus maybe he would agree to keep me safe from Calliope until something happened where I could make my escape.

I stared at the grey fog for the longest time trying to decide what to do and what would give me the best chance at surviving. Finally I had made up my mind.

"Cronus!" I called as strongly as I could. The wall of fog advanced. A jolt of fear crashed through me as the possibility of me dying right here and now became more and more evident. I struggled against the binds only to sear my wrists with the pressure of the fog. The advancement stopped five feet from me and a wisp curled out and caressed my cheek. I shivered at the strange cold feeling it had to it.

Cronus walked out in his mortal embodiment from the fog. He looked just like he had before. His same night black hair and like features to that of Henry's. I beheld the identical features wondering how he was doing at the moment. Cronus stepped closer to me and reached out so that his hand replaced the wisp of fog. His hand just as cold.

"You called for me my love?" He said somewhat adoringly. His eyes flashed downwards to my stomach and he smiled slightly. I stared at him wide eyed my mouth flapped like a fish out of water. Finally I regained my composure.

"Cronus please, I need your help. I-I" My sentence was cut off by Cronus' forefinger hushing me since my words started to become garbled.  
>"What is is Kathrine? What do you need help with?" Cronus asked gently removing his forefinger from my closed lips.<p>

"Please Cronus I need you to protect me from Calliope." I pleaded. Cronus chuckled slightly and shook his head. All hope I had fleeted away. He was laughing at me! Laughing.

"My dear, you have nothing to fear. You are immortal." He leaned in closer and whispered in my ear. "If I were you I'd me more afraid of me." A shiver ran down my spine at Cronus' close proximity.

"I'm not afraid of you." Cronus smirked and chuckled darkly. He patted my head as a caring father would of a fitful toddler.

"Of course you're not. But I guess that's what makes you special. Hades sure was lucky." I felt my face drain of blood. Was. I tried not to let it deter me. I straightened my shoulders like the strong girl I was and faced my captor. Figuratively of course. I couldn't move my hands never mind my shoulders.

"I know what the council did to you. Not just defeating you. I want to help you get your revenge if you help me." Cronus' smile immediately left his face and his eyes flared. I could practically see the past in his stormy eyes.

"What can you do girl, that I can't?" He asked his eyes tight with annoyance. I lowered my voice to a whisper.

"They trust me. You they'd expect, they don't suspect me. If I could lead them here then-" I said grasping at straws at this point. Cronus scoffed and shook his head.

"And what you'll run and join their side? Forget it." I shook my head violently pleaded for him to listen as he moved back towards his fog. He stopped and turned back towards me. Tears were streaming down my face now.

"No! I - You can use me as bait. To lure them in. Just - please Cronus, I need to save my baby." He turned around and stared at me blankly for a while. I started to fidget under his gaze. Suddenly he laughed and clapped his hands together, obviously overjoyed by the change in events. He smiled and came closer to me.

"You have yourself a deal Miss Winters." He grinned at me and suddenly the chains holding me to the wall evaporated and I was thrown to the ground. I groaned as I fell on my back. I rolled over to see Cronus staring down at me.

"Best get comfortable Kate, you may be here awhile." He said and reentered his fog allowing it to cocoon around him engulfing him into his masquerade.

**A/N: Again don't be mad at me, it's all part of the plan ;)**


	3. Aphrodite's Return

_**A/N: A couple of reviewers asked for a Henry POV and I figured it would make sense to flip flop between POV's since Kate is holed up in Cronus' lair for the time being . . . Yeah so you can expect a couple Henry POV's. **_

_**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever but I had all my finals going on back to back for the last week and a half of school. My summer is slow so I'm thinking you might be seeing a bit more of me from here on out. Thank you, you guys for your constant reviews and support.**_

_**As always everything belongs to the wonderful Aimee Carter . . . though I do like to play with Henry a little bit.**_

**Henry POV:**

The picture before me shifted. The picture of Persephone I had, muddled and blurred as I stared at it as if it were being held under murky water. I could see myself clearly but Persephone was unrecognisable and it appeared there was a smudge of a figure in the middle of the womanly figure and I. It no longer resembled anything like Persephone. It looked more like Kate I had concluded sometime later.

I sighed and set the frame down and gulped as the stab of pain shot through my chest. I had failed my wife again. The only difference now is that she loves me back this time and now she's . . . she's gone.

No.

I can't believe that. Not if I was going to stay sane. The change in the picture had to mean something. I only dreaded that the contortion meant that had lost her forever just like the last time.

My siblings had no idea what to make of her disappearance. That's what they told me anyway. I knew better though. It was Calliope. Who else had such a vendetta against Kate that she would suddenly disappear? The only evidence to be found being blood soaked snow.

Soon after discovering that Kate and Ava had disappeared I started my search for them. At first I was livid. I wanted to tear apart the Earth and put it back together in my anger. I wanted to set fire to things. I wanted heads to roll. Before I could destroy the entire Earth my siblings calmed me enough to promise Kate's return. I eventually calmed down enough to promise myself and my siblings that I would be the one to kill Calliope, to deliver her final punishment.

Her fate was already decided within the council. Her treason had gone too far this time. There would be no forgiveness with her this time. She would die by my hands and I couldn't wait.

A quiet knock on my door awoke me out of my dark thoughts. I looked up to see Demeter peeking her head into my chambers. She had been just as torn up about Kate as I was. She showed it even now. Her hair, usually perfect and pristine is frayed and sticking out in many places. She looked exhausted as if she hadn't slept in days. None of us have.

The crop has been terrible and disease ridden the past week. Demeter had been neglecting her duties which in turn had made _my _job harder. The diseases in the bad crop had affected those who couldn't afford medicine. A few of them had died already.

I ushered Demeter in and she shyly stepped in closing the door behind her. I raised an eyebrow at her asking her to continue.

"Is there any news sister?" I asked. Demeter shifted in her spot and nodded keeping her head trained to the wood floor.

"Aphrodite has returned." I shot up from my spot on my bed. If Aphrodite had returned then surely? I walked up to Demeter and gripped the tops of her arms gently.

"And what of Kate?" I asked with a hint a desperation in my voice. I didn't care. Demeter already knows about my love for Kate much like everyone else in the Underworld. She shook her head sadly.

"Aphrodite has just arrived. The council demands your presence when we question her. I know nothing yet." She said and before she could continue I was storming down the hallway to the throne room. Ava sat in a chair directly in front of the empty thrones with her head hung low. If I didn't know any better I would say that she was out cold. I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Sister please, tell me what happened to Kate." I whispered lowly. She looked up at me with drawn eyes.

"I'm sorry Hades, Hera and Cronus have her. It was the only way I could save Nicholas." I frowned at her. She traded Kate for Nicholas, like a farmer would trade a pig? How is that fair to anyone? For the good of humanity? The Underworld needs a queen and I need Kate. Without her, the world will fall apart and so will I.

Since Kate and I had reconnected I began to trust her that much more. Our relationship was actually looking positive and I was starting to believe that I could eventually love Kate. I saw hope in our future. I felt the flames of anger flick up to my heart.

"You _traded_ Kate? _Like cattle_?" I hissed at her. She recoiled from my malice and she looked guilty. I'm sure she hated what she had done, she was friends with Kate after all. Her shoulders shook silently with sobs.

"What was I supposed to do? They were going to kill Nicholas what else could I have done? I was going to lose him!" She exclaimed her voice rising with each word desperately.

"We could have come up with a plan! We could have saved them both Aphrodite! Do you have any idea the implications of your actions are? She could be dead by now." I seethed. Aphrodite looked back up at me her face slightly red. She shook her head violently. I raised an eyebrow urging her to say something.

"Hera won't kill Kate. She wouldn't get anything out of it. Hades, she has the upper hand." It was at that moment my world stopped turning.


	4. Up For Adoption

Hello All,

This is Caithal97 as you can tell. Right now I'm going through a cleansing period in my life, more specifically with my writing as far as is concerned. I'm not happy with what I have written in the past and would like to cleanse my pallet of the bad so that I can comfortably move onto new endeavors. Most of my stories I will be deleting all together (The ones that I'm so ashamed of that I can't even bare to open it again) but others (the ones that I think were the least bit successful) will be given the chance to live on through another author. You are seeing this now because I believe that this story is one of those that should be adopted by a worthy author. By adopting this story I give you full rights to the previous chapters as well a future ones. If you want to change anything in past chapters (as I would if I was in the adoptee's shoes), feel free. PM me if you are interested in adopting this story.

~ Caithal97 (Caitlin)


End file.
